


индульгенция

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, написано: 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: минсок покупает себе индульгенцию честностью.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, fem!minseok | fem!lu han





	1. индульгенция

Первая гроза застает Минсок врасплох хотя бы потому, что так рано – бывает разве? Только потом приходит осознание, что апрель за окном подбирается к своей середине, и это ошарашивает еще больше. Слишком быстро, знаете? Вообще все.  
А Минсок не успевает в каком-то совершенно новом и пугающе глобальном для нее смысле; не успевает не только за течением жизни, но и за собой немного тоже. Вот только переварила события, выучила новые уроки и уложила их в себе, как тут же случается что-то еще – и снова ее меняет.  
Гроза заканчивается, как только Минсок начинает ею наслаждаться.  
После первой весенней бури ночной город тонет в густом тумане; он клубится молочными массами, словно упавшее с высоты облако. И эта идея внутри крепнет, когда Минсок глаза вверх понимает и видит чистое небо с редкими звездами.  
Почему, интересно, падают облака?  
Губы сами кривятся усмешкой от абсурдности мыслей в пустой, если честно, голове. В темноте ночи это проявление эмоций – лишнее, поэтому Минсок прячет его в первой затяжке толстых, крепких. Вдыхает, заполняя весь объем легких – или, может, чуть больше даже, а потом вытаскивает из себя таким же густым белым облаком. Дым – его чем от них отличишь, а? Клубится в тумане, вплетается в почти осязаемую густоту, вытяни руку – почувствуешь. 

(Нет, конечно же)  
(Минсок пробовала)

В таком тумане хочется и самой раствориться – настолько спокойно. Впервые за долгое время внутри успокоилось что-то отчаянное, готовое снова и снова кричать истерикой и раздирать кожу ногтями до красного, металлического; настолько больное, что выносить эту боль из груди на кожу – выход. Потому что неподъемное, кажется, прямо в легких сворачивается: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Задыхаться.  
А упавшее на город облако накрывает мысли в голове Минсок оглушающей тишиной. 

На город Сехун никаких облаков не падает, и, может, именно поэтому ее изнутри мыслями раздирает. Она выкуривает собственные вопросы, замешивая обрывочные аудиосообщения от Минсок на второй бутылке шампанского. Чужой голос сегодня спокойный и чуть хриплый сигаретами, но, наверное, лечит. 

(Родные голоса почти всегда нас лечат, вы же знаете)

Сехун теряется в себе и, немного, в обстоятельствах. Молчит вопросами о том, что протягивать руку, а потом ее одергивать – какой смысл? Минсок в ответ убеждает, что не нужна Сехун ничья рука, а если и стоит какая внимания – то уж точно не та, которой лишь для видимости помахали. Говорит что-то важное? нужное? честное. 

(Но честнее всего молчит невысказанным непониманием: почему так с ними, а?)

Не то чтобы Минсок себя жалела. Ей нравится просыпаться в новом дне, а это чего-то да стоит, правда? Ей даже все эти моменты, когда больно до тупого скулежа – нравятся. Минсок чувствует себя живой, когда давит всхлипы, стоя на остановке и глядя на мерцающую в вечерней тяжести рождественскую иллюминацию; чувствует себя живой, пьяной выкуривая пятую подряд и кутаясь от пронизывающего февральского ветра в огромный шарф; чувствует себя живой, рассыпаясь отчаянием в душных августовских ночах который год подряд – и чем она так августу не нравится, кто бы ответил. Минсок нравится давиться слезами и скулить от отчаяния, не прогонять это из себя, а тонуть-тонуть-тонуть до самого дна. Впитывать. Чувствовать. А потом отталкиваться и отчаянно выгребать вверх на последних крупицах кислорода. 

(Потому что живой как никогда Минсок чувствует себя только в тот момент, когда выныривает)

Сейчас Минсок не уверена, тонет она, достигла ли дна, выныривает или уже просто дышит. Она копается в ощущениях, и думает, что все вот это – почти коснуться дна, но научиться дышать, не всплывая – непонятно, хорошо это или плохо, но тяжелое из легких вымывается соленым принятия по щекам, а еще дымом и песнями во все горло по вечерам на кухне. Вдыхать-выдыхать-вдыхать-выкрикивать.  
Застрять в неподъемной невесомости, даже не пытаясь выплывать, а просто наслаждаясь процессом, почему-то оказывается таким правильным, что Минсок даже не думает, отдаваясь воле течения. Ей нужна передышка от ответственности хотя бы за себя саму.  
Поэтому она соглашается на все совершенно абсурдные предложения Чунмен, срывается к ней, прячась в чужом и таком нелюбимом городе ото всех, но больше – от мыслей-воспоминаний-ошибок. Злится, когда и там ее находят – все. 

(Именно те, от кого пряталась, ну) 

Находят и ненужными словами выворачивают внутри больное, оставляя на рассвете беззвучно скулить на тесной прокуренной кухне – зачем?  
Минсок соглашается на все совершенно абсурдные предложения Чунмен, из последних сил дожидаясь ее приезда под утро – пьяной такой, разбитой и совершенно запутавшейся, а потом проводит трехдневную реабилитацию ментально раненных – себя и ее. Она – так себе помощник, поэтому негласно предлагает Чунмен просто быть рядом, взамен прося того же.  
Молчаливый обмен доступными ресурсами, замешанный на давно позабытой нежности. 

(Грустно) 

Но Чунмен обнимает и пьяной искренностью целует в лоб на вытащенное из самых пыльных уголков души, но до сих пор больное; о семье, о нечестном таком. Общие годы позволяют такую откровенность, и было бы глупо этим не пользоваться, да?

Минсок соглашается на все совершенно абсурдные предложения Чунмен, срываясь в первом часу ночи на вокзал – красивой, пьяной и разнеженной упавшим вчера на город облаком. Смеется, когда не более трезвая Чунмен теряется среди трех платформ, подкалывает ее, когда та все же находится.  
Субботний весенний вечер наполняет осточертевший, на самом деле, но так любимый Чунмен бар людьми, и именно сегодня это кажется скорее забавным, чем раздражающим. Минсок смеется, разговаривает, не думает. Осознанно не вспоминает.  
Выходит курить на улицу, подставляясь ошпаренной алкоголем кожей прохладному ветру, и снова не вспоминает. Потому что ушедших людей стало так много, что опускаются руки, если позволить себе о них думать.  
Только мир, кажется, сегодня принял ее в свою команду – подсовывает готовым сорваться в ненужное мыслям сомнительную, но достойно отвлекающую внимание драку. Люди у входа суетятся, девушка мечется вокруг дерущихся, прося разнять, а Минсок веселится. Ровно до тех пор, пока не спотыкается взглядом о стоящую совсем близко пару. Мужчина условно-за-сорок и девчонка; на ней не по погоде короткие шорты и рубашка, открывающая живот; темные короткие волосы растрепаны ветром, а на по-детски симпатичном лице минимум косметики. И Минсок честно ненавидит поспешные суждения, поэтому игнорирует хватающие ее мужские ладони и настойчивые просьбы увидеться еще. Мало ли.  
Минсок уже готова отвернуться, когда девчонка ловит ее взгляд и вся будто сжимается, словно просит прощение за себя и за то, что ей, Минсок, пришлось это видеть-слышать-не-понимать. Сигарета кончается спустя еще два таких взгляда. Минсок кончается, когда заходит обратно в пьяное тепло и захлебывается мыслью, что стыдятся себя только тогда, когда есть чего стыдиться. 

(Захлебывается, потому что ей тоже стыдно) 

Есть люди, которым очень просто даются недосказанности; любых масштабов. Минсок они не даются вообще – она в тишине давится невысказанным, и это пытка большая, чем что-либо другое. Почему людям так нравится кругами ходить, накапливая молчанием столько, что еще на пару жизней – не разгребсти? Минсок это бесит, именно бесит, а не злит просто. Настолько, что она не мешает уже порядком пьяной Чунмен как обычно пойти флиртовать. Настолько, что не говорит ничего, когда один из парней рядом подсаживается и улыбается, мол, знакомиться будем? Давай же.  
Минсок ничего никому больше давать не хочет, и так себя едва по кускам собрала, вспоминая, что на месте отданного другим должно быть кроме фантомных болей. Она смотрит на этого мальчишку, который на корейском едва справляется с диалогом, и выжидает свой личный максимум, прежде чем показать ему, что можно и не разговаривать.  
Мальчишка пахнет приятно – не до одури, просто – и целуется именно так, как вообще-то Минсок нравится. Только на губах ничего, кроме горечи выпитого пива, а в голове все также шумно от мыслей. В груди жжется обидой на все происходящее, поэтому вытащить Чунмен покурить – побег. А на улице подруга лишь смеется пьяно, потому что не привыкла Минсок такой видеть. 

(Минсок, если честно, себя такой не привыкла тоже)

Она этот вечер отыгрывает до конца по самолично выбранному сценарию: это больше всего - никак, и немного – от себя мерзко, но от недостатка банальных прикосновений ночами выть хочется. А мальчишка попадается на удивление ласковый, целуется почти отчаянно – только не цепляет даже на уровне физиологии; о чем тут говорить-то. Поэтому Минсок отворачивается, шею подставляет, жмурясь сильно-сильно в попытках хоть что-то почувствовать.  
Отшучивается, когда, провожая ее с Чунмен к такси, мальчишка спрашивает, помнит ли она его имя. 

(Думает об именах, которые она бы помнить не хотела)

Дни утекают сквозь пальцы липкой задумчивостью, отстраненной и бесполезной, если уж совсем честно. Минсок подтверждает свою к жизни любовь очередным попавшим в кадр закатом, без подписи слитым в заваленным красками неба профиль инстаграма, и улыбается, смотря как во дворе дети играют с луками, смастеренными из веток и ниток; удивляется, что в этом захламленном смартфонами десятилетии такое попадается на глаза.  
Сехун ее рассказы о бытовых мелочах считает частыми уведомлениями, и, наверное, больше других понимает о чем речь. Минсок ее тоже понимает слишком, когда новой ночью читает о «не тех решениях и не тех людях».  
У Сехун «ее китаец», с которым все то плохо, то нормально. Она Минсок все сомнения выплескивает честно, потому что хотя бы им двоим уже можно не играть словами и подтекстами. И это действительно важно, думается, только у Минсок совсем не получается не вспоминать, как Сехун чувствовала себя из-за Чанеля, как говорила и поступала.  
Минсок знает, сколько в Сехун может быть любви, и ненавидит, что она растрачивается на серое «нормально». О чем говорит честно. 

(Ненавидит, но так понимает)

В самой Минсок этой самой любви нерастраченной – через край тоже. Именно поэтому она позволяет Лу Хань снова и снова врываться в свои дни с присущим ей каким-то совершенным в своем абсолюте эгоизмом.  
Все пошло не так еще годы назад, и за это время Минсок успела перегореть и любовью тупой, и обидой – такой же. Она, на самом деле, столько раз выгорала эмоциями, что сбилась со счету и потерялась в уверенности, что искрит даже пепел. Поэтому соглашается на разговоры-встречи, действительно веря, что с этой игрой в выборочное молчание справится. Улыбается искренне в своем притворстве, пробует кожей любовь Лу Хань на один вечер с опозданием в пару лет, а потом выгорает снова, потому что ненужное же. 

(Только нужное, оно где?)

Запоздалое осознание, что игры – это не ее все же, приходит вместе со злостью на Лу Хань, которая почему-то свято верит, что некрасивая, что недостойная привязанности. Минсок злится, потому что со всем своим пепелищем к ней до сих пор молчит, о том, какая же Лу Хань красивая; злится, потому что любви этой было по самую глотку – захлебывайся, ну же. 

(Злится больше всего на себя за то, что находит в себе эту злость) 

«Не те решения и не те люди» стучит в висках, набирает громкость до оглушительной – и лишь тогда Минсок из себя все это выдирать начинает. Повторяет мантрой, что ненужное останется ненужным, сколько ты его не тешь в себе, сколько не взращивай. И находит в себе силы от прошлого отказаться - от людей, желаний, привязанностей.  
У всего есть срок годности, да?  
У Минсок, не умеющей чувствами сдаваться, срок годности тоже к двадцати годам обнаруживается – вместе с пониманием, что и это уметь делать надо. Сдаваться, уходить, молчать, когда тебя уже никто не слушает. 

Врать себе слишком выматывающе, поэтому  
Минсок покупает себе индульгенцию честностью. 

(Сдается)  
(Молчит, потому что себя наконец услышала)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 170411


	2. хуельгенция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> посвящение: 
> 
> \- тебе без меня нельзя, очевидно же.  
> \- ну, значит, не уходи.   
> \- не уйду.
> 
> (можно)

Выдирать из себя ненужное, сколько бы ты не осознавал, что оно именно такое, сложно с приставкой почти-невыполнимо. Минсок спотыкается в мыслях о собственные желания, запутывается в аргументах и не очень понимает, о чем молчит – в первую очередь, себе самой. Сжимает кулаками собственноручно выписанную индульгенцию, а голове на повторе голос Сехун, которая не верит, что в этом наборе букв есть какой-то спасительный смысл.  
Это все напоминает ожидание развязки, когда, будь Минсок сторонним наблюдателем, ее бы трясло от любопытного нетерпения. Только она главная героиня. 

(И это льстило, если бы не было столь нестерпимо) 

И когда очередной ночью сомнения сжимают холодными пальцами глотку так, что не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть – Минсок прибегает к одному из своих самых лучших жизненных навыков: если не хватает сил удержать что-либо на склоне – отпусти, пускай катится. 

(А еще подтолкнуть можно, чтобы наверняка)

Немного паршиво, что в этот раз пришлось столкнуть свои чувства? желания? – все мимо. Лу Хань давно уже была и за гранью чувств Минсок, и за гранью желаний тоже. Пришлось выкинуть что-то важное в себе, потому что два года ты на этом учебнике жизни росла и старательно запоминала абзацами. И, наверное, книжка давно себя исчерпала, только ведь сами же понимаете, к любимым текстам так легко привязываться.  
Последнюю страницу Минсок одна вычитывает сигаретами на чужом балконе, и кроме какого-то пакостного разочарования ничего не чувствует. 

(И боли да, очень сильной, но ее терпеть Минсок уже так отлично умеет)

Ей-то все казалось, что там, на последнем развороте, все сложится хотя бы во что-то логичное – красивое никто уже и не ждал, будем честными. Только вот текст рваный, пустой и такой бесполезный – и в нем Минсок так четко видит Лу Хань, что становится тошно: почему лишь сейчас глаза открылись, а?   
В Минсок раненым зверем дохнет что-то очень светлое. Дохнет так больно, что ладони с черным маникюром неосознанно кожу царапают в желании вскрыть грудную клетку и вытащить это оттуда. Успокоить, приласкать, попытаться спасти?  
Но это что-то дохнет в абсолютном одиночестве.

(И Минсок не дает умирающей части себя название, боясь угадать)

Всегда наступает утро – самая полезная вещь, которой стоило бы учить детей в школе. Минсок вот до этой простой мысли пришлось топать на своих двоих, зато теперь иногда лишь на ней что-то выдерживать и получается. Иронично, насколько новое утро Минсок случается солнечным. Оно теплыми золотыми ладонями играет с волосами и настойчиво вытягивает изнутри остатки ноющей боли. А Минсок поддается, разрешая себе ничего не чувствовать и не думать – ни об оставленной на чужом балконе потрепанной книжке, ни о том, какая же она за последние годы по счету. И даже не думать о собственных сигналах крушения, которые ночью были завернуты в короткие сообщения и отправлены Сехун. 

(Которые так и остались не отвеченными) 

Дни снова срываются с поводка обиженной на хозяев собакой, скалятся событиями, а потом ими же дружелюбно машут хвостом. Минсок наконец действительно чувствует, что Лу Хань в ней не осталось ни капли, и об этом хочется рассказать, как о ебанном достижении.   
Только кому рассказывать, если Сехун исчезла со всех радаров.

Оказалось, что без того огромного, ночью сдохшего, жить получается проще: Минсок не давится прошлым вечерами, не думает об ушедших и не ждет никого тоже; впервые за долгое время одной получается столь естественно. Она, кажется, все-таки вынырнула.   
К мыслям о том, что пришлось в глубину сбросить, чтобы на поверхность себя вытянуть, Минсок подходит понемногу и с огромной опаской, потому что собственные реакции и мысли слишком изменились.   
На Сехун обижаться не получается – почему, кто его знает. В какой-то момент Минсок кажется, что она просто больше не умеет; не хватает эмоционального диапазона на обиду, злость и что там еще в такой ситуации быть-то должно, а? Пару лет назад она бы забилась внутри себя в самый дальний угол и с остервенением зализывала раны; полгода назад топила бы тоску алкоголем и слезами-слезами-слезами. Сегодня Минсок закупается валерьянкой, чтобы вытравить все жизненное дерьмо хотя бы из ночных кошмаров, и пьет ее с пугающей систематичностью, с какой к таблеткам за двадцать лет подходила лишь пару раз. Помогает, кстати.   
А еще Минсок сближается с Бэкхен, которая, оказывается, рисует тоже – а еще тоже увязла в череде независящих от нее обстоятельств. Минсок сближается и впервые не думает о том, что будет дальше и стоит ли продолжать – и еще сотни ненужных мыслей. Она вдруг осознает, что все эти годы не могла себе простить, как быстро заменяла ушедших людей новыми, а следом понимает – разве Сехун можно кем-то заменить? Разве кого-либо из всех тех на-время-родных заменить можно было?   
Нет, никогда Минсок подменами не занималась; просто выныривала из одного человека, чтобы заметить кого-то еще. 

(И необходимость в прощении отпадает, потому что прощать себя вдруг становится не за что)

Сехун как-то, когда Минсок упивалась очередным рецидивом Лу Хань в себе, сказала, что просто нужно позволить себе эту силу – отпустить. Эмоции, привязанность, планы и желания – отпустить, потому что они уже не нужны тебе настоящей, а ты прошлая – задохнулась сигаретами в одну из душных августовских ночей. Минсок, ирония какая, находит эту силу на чужом балконе – и она оказывается настолько уверенной в своей правильности, что хватает ее не только на Лу Хань.   
Сехун учит Минсок отпускать, и экзаменационным тестом предлагает отпустить себя. 

Дни разгоняются перед предстоящим и таким многообещающим на события будущим, а Минсок чувствует, что уже почти готова сорваться вместе с ними. Почти, потому что после наведения порядка в себе, неплохо было бы разобрать и весь хаос, что вокруг накопился за время самокопания.   
Минсок позволяет вернуться в свою жизнь той, что решила сама же и выйти – позволяет просто потому, что это разве не любопытно? Как она, пьяная, жмется и говорит, что скучала. 

(Все это немного тошно, потому что самой Минсок никак, но) 

Сама ушла, сама пришла. В голове Минсок крутятся обрывки диалогов с Сехун и проводятся сомнительные в своем качестве параллели. «Не отвечай мне, если ты сейчас не в состоянии для диалога», - в одной из ссор, и чужое-пьяное-искреннее: «Как я могу не отвечать тебе?»  
Любая искренность нивелируется временем, да?   
Минсок не хватает додумать эту мысль до конца, потому что совсем рядом по-настоящему ломается друг, который никому до этого даже трещин не показывал, и это подкидывает сразу на несколько ступеней по лестнице взросления. Потому что страшно сталкиваться, действительно сталкиваться с подобным не через истории чьи-то, а вот так – лицом к лицу. Минсок укладывает в себе еще несколько ставших очевидным истин и вычеркивает из списка любимых шуток те, над которыми теперь смеяться просто не сможет больше. 

Любимый плейлист тоски почти всеми песнями нашептывает, что «без тебя я не смогу», а у Минсок не получается подпевать, потому что она больше ни в ком не нуждается до такого острого, отчаянного. И пока что не получается для себя решить – хорошо это, или можно было бы лучше.   
Минсок боится новой себя, как и следует опасаться чего-то нового и еще совсем не изученного.

(А еще Минсок боится, что имя того большого и светлого, сдохшего, теперь действительно «детство»)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 170512


End file.
